Foggernaut/Chance
Note: This build is currently incomplete. It will be fixed soon. See talk page for more information Introduction The Chance Foggernaut is a master manipulator and highly capable damage dealer. Advantages * High short range damage * High limited damage at range (as opposed to the less limited, but less powerful strength build) * capable emergency healer * Is not reliant on the harpooner for damage (more on this later) * Very mobile Disadvantages * Takes 3 turns to get the most out of a Turret * Highly limited in either casts/target/turn, or in manner of casting. Characteristic Points The basic approach is to scroll Chance, then devote all characteristic points to Chance, until 300, and scroll the other characteristics. After this, all points should go into Vitality or Wisdom (I recommend Vitality) If you can reach a decent amount of vitality from gear and scrolling, you can get significantly more damage by going to a full Chance build. I do not recommend this unless you will be able to reach 4000+ hp by endgame with gear and scrolling alone. If you cannot achieve scrolling stats to begin with, I suggest putting points into Chance until 200, then vitality. Do not use the dopple reset until you have all the scrolls necessary to Scroll Chance and vitality, the other stats can wait. Equipment Sets Gear section Work in Progress (Feel free to fill in) While I don't have the sets for each level set up here yet, the following stats are important to build into your gear. Chance (alternatively, power works too) Damage (Or even just water damage) Range (3 or more) Vitality Notes Turret Mechanics All of the turrets have a relatively predictable AI. It may take time to get used to how they work, but once you do, they won't disappoint you. They have effects that will target both ally and enemy alike. The turrets share the foggernauts stats. The vitality of the turrets is based on how much vitality the Foggernaut has. You can only have one of each turret per TEAM; casting a new one removes the old one. You may only have one turret at evolution state 3, or two at state 2. Exceeding this removes the evolution state from the other turrets. (Example: Harpooner and Lifesaver evolution 2. Harpooner is evolved, Lifesaver loses the effects on Evolution) (Example 2: Fully evolved Lifesaver. Harpooner is evolved, Lifesaver loses the effects of evolution) Harpooner *Has range of 1-3 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Unevolved, attacks once per turn, increasing to 2, then as many as it has AP for. *Attacks are prioritized based on maximum damage that can be inflicted. **The exception to this is that the harpooner will go for a kill shot first. *Attacks are done in the element the Foggernaut triggers on the harpooner (Ex.: attacking the Harpooner with Vapour to make it hit with fire.) *Using Ambush on an enemy causes them to be targeted by a Harpooner at infinite range without line of sight if the Harpooner is fully evolved Lifesaver *Has range of 1-2 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Unevolved, heals once per turn, increasing to 2, then as many as it has AP for. *Heals are based on % of targets max hp *Heals are prioritized based on maximum amount possibly healed *Using First Aid on an ally causes them to be targeted by a lifesaver at infinite range without line of sight if the lifesaver is fully evolved Tacturret *Has range of 1-2 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Pushes 2/4/6 or pulls 1/3/5 squares at evolutions 1/2/3 (omnidirectional) *By default, pushes. When hit with Torrent, it pulls (Omnidirectional). Can be switched back to push with Backwash *When a target is hit with Periscope, a fully evolved tacturet will swap places with the target on its turn. Combat Tips If there is significant risk of the harpooner dying if placed in the fray of combat, or of it getting in the way. Try setting it up off to the side a bit, and using it for its special attack only. That being said, the chance build may get better usage out of the lifesaver of the tacturret due to having already high damage with froth and periscope If you cant reach something but you can get diagonal to it, Torrent can pull it in. Be warned that this still does damage to your allies, so this could be an issue in some scenarios. If you are locked and release wont help you, try using a turret and Grapnel. You could also use Tide if there's a player/summon diagonal to you. To be pulled diagonally with Grapnel (as well as pushing things with backwash and pulling with torrent) the adjacent cells to those you are pulling through must be empty (Picture having to run in a zigzag to get there.)